12 days of Christmas
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: 12 chapters with a different fandom each time for the 12 days of Christmas. merlin, doctor who, supernatural, Atlantis, avengers, Sherlock, the hobbit, harry potter, welcome to night vale, Hannibal.
1. A Warlock Called Merlin

On the first day of Christmas…

Gwaine threw bauble after bauble at the back of merlin's to get him to play. Merlin rolled his eyes. He turned away from the present he was wrapping to glance at Gwaine.

"No Gwaine I will not tell you what I'm wrapping up!" merlin said.

"But it's so pretty! I wanna tear it all open!" Gwaine said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He threw a bauble back at Gwaine and told him to continue decorating the tree. Then Gwaine saw that the snowdrift wasn't going to slow up, and he couldn't wait anymore.

"Nah, I'm building a snowman!" Gwaine said.

Gwaine bundled up and scampered into the garden to start making the snowman. Merlin finished wrapping and picked up the decorating where Gwaine left off.

Merlin hung the finals decoration on the bristles of the tree and stepped back to admire his work. The Christmas lights twinkled against the shiny multi-coloured baubles. The tinsel was hung around the edges of the ceiling with care and some was draped around the frosted tree that stood proudly dressed up in the comer of the room. Sparkles and twinkles hung from its bristles and every so often a striped candy cane could be seen on the branches. A star balanced on the very top. Holly writhes were hung on the walls around picture frames and there were three glowing candles placed carefully on the table.

Merlin pinned the final detail up. Mistletoe under the arched doorway. Then he filled the house with a peppermint smell as he baked and decorated cookies. He took a cheeky bite from one and accidently smeared icing across his mouth.

The door opened and Arthur made loud shivering noises.

"Shut your eyes shut them now!" Merlin yelled. Arthur shut his eyes and froze.

Merlin ran out and shut the front door. He helped Arthur peel the snow-covered clothes from him and hung them up. Arthur peeked at merlin and giggled.

"Hey! Youre not allowed to open them!" merlin scolded.

"I'm sorry merlin but you have icing all over your mouth!" Arthur said.

"I do?"

Merlin's tongue escaped from his mouth and crept out searching for the icing.

"Here, let me!" Arthur said.

Arthur leaned forwards and kissed Merlin's lip where the icing was. He pressed in deeper to get the last of the icing. Then merlin shoved him off.

"Close your eyes!" merlin repeated firmly.

"Alright, alright!" Arthur said.

Arthur closed his eyes and merlin ran to the kitchen to get the plate of cookies he had baked. He heard Arthur gasp from the other room. As he came back in, Arthur was looking around wide eyed in wonder.

"I didn't say open them!" merlin scolded.

"It's amazing merlin! It must have taken you ages!" Arthur said.

"What's the point in having magic if you can't use it?"

"Mer-lin! It is gorgeous!"

"Merry Christmas Arthur!"

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of the decorations. Arthur wandered around to look in more detail. Merlin stood watching under the mistletoe. Arthur tilted his head in confusion at the plant dangling from the arch.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" Merlin asked.

Arthur walked over and brushed the mistletoe with his fingers, "This!"

Merlin looked up and smiled.

"That's mistletoe. The tradition is to stand beneath it with someone. If Youre standing beneath it with someone, you have to kiss them!" merlin said. He shrugged innocently, "we're beneath it!"

Arthur laughed. He wondered how long merlin had been planning this. So Arthur French dipped merlin. Arthur leaned in as merlin closed his eyes. Arthur closed his too as their lips touched. Arthur kept one arm behind merlin's back, pushing his against Arthur's lips, and one on merlin's cheek. He stroked Merlin's face softly as he opened his eyes again.

Arthur grinned as he swept merlin to his feet. Merlin staggered a little. Merlin clung to Arthur to regain his balance. They both looked rather sheepish when they realised a snow-covered Gwaine was watching the whole thing. As was the snowman that Gwaine had built, right next to the window.

"A _very_ merry Christmas merlin!" Gwaine said.

Merlin started to turn pink. Gwaine grinned. Then he got an idea that made him curious. Gwaine shoved merlin aside and stood beneath the mistletoe with Arthur. He grinned smugly and pursed his lips.

"You're a Clotpole!" Arthur said.

"But I'm a Clotpole under mistletoe! Hey that rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!" Gwaine said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Gwaine wouldn't let him go until he kissed him so Arthur kissed Gwaine lightly and ran to the kitchen to get the cookies.

"These had better be worth it!" Arthur said.

"They are!" merlin called.

Gwaine grabbed merlin's arm and swung him into a French dip. Gwaine kissed him before merlin could talk. A firm but delicate and passionate embarrass. The way Gwaine had been dying to see merlin try to recover from for years. When Gwaine lifted merlin back onto his feet, he smiled. Merlin felt a little giddy.

"A very _very_ merry Christmas!" he said.

The doorbell jingled so Gwaine ran off to get it, leaving merlin to stand in wonder of what just happened. Arthur came back in with a plate full of Christmas cookies and noticed Merlin's pink nose.

"Hello Rudolph! Cold are we?" he said. Merlin nodded, still in shock. Arthur kissed Merlins nose. "I'll put the fire on!" Arthur said.


	2. 2 Doctors

On the second day of Christmas…

The doctor loved Christmas. He spent the day the same way every year. Or whenever he felt like it. Timey wimey!

He started by visiting watching Jo do something perilous in the depths of the jungle. Then he watched Sarah-Jane laughing with Luke, Maria, Maria's dad, Rani, and Clyde as they passed around the presents. He'd walk away from the widow just before Sarah-Jane looked up. Then the doorbell rang. Luke went to get it but there was no one there. There was a basket pull of presents on the doorstep. They were all signed "from a madman and his box!"

He went back to the night where he'd just changed for the 10th time. He saw himself, skinny as a stick man, in an ill-fitting suit that just hung on him, and a paper crown. He was so full of hope sitting beside Rose and Mickey and Jackie waiting his meal and pulling crackers. The doctor found a beaten, broken rusty red bicycle half hidden on the balcony. He fixed it up and went back to his 9th form.

"Hello! There's a girl you know, who really wanted a red bicycle when she was 12!" he said.

The 9th doctor looked his 11th form up and down. He wasn't sure who this man was, but he glanced at rose as she danced with Captain Jack. He smiled a little.

"Thank you," he said and took the bike.

Christmas eve, Jackie had no presents for her 12 year old girl who slept soundly excited for Christmas. Money had been too tight this year. She knew rose would understand, but she'd be disappointed. It broke Jackie's heart to see her daughter disappointed. There was just no way she could afford anything. Then the doorbell rang. On the doorstep was a bike wrapped in holly paper. No one was around. Jackie didn't question it. She took the bike in and placed it under her empty Christmas tree. In the morning, watched her daughter squeal with joy as she rode her bike outside for Mickey. A strange hidden man in a leather jacket watched her, smiling. A man in a tweed jacket, bowtie and fez, watched him, smiling a sadder smile.

The doctor then went to see Mickey and Martha. UNIT had called everyone to work to defend against an inevitable invasion. The doctor fought them off in a few minutes. Then he waved at the camera. He knew Mickey and Martha would be watching. They wouldn't know who he was, but their two year old girl would wave back at the strange man in the bowtie.

"Who are you?! Are you him?!" the general would ask.

"I'm the doctor. I'm here to help. Merry Christmas!" the doctor would say.

"Doctor!" Jack would grin in surprise from his Torchwood base in Cardiff.

"He looks different how does he look different?!" Gwen would ask.

The doctor would just smile and wave. Then he'd dip into the TARDIS to go and see the girl would could never see him.

Donna Noble would usually be doing something every day and not unusual. She may have been scuba diving on holiday in Spain, or sleeping off or hangover or even getting married. Whatever happened, she didn't see the invasion. Her usually granddad stood in the garden in red antlers, waiting for a visit from the man in the box. Not this time. This time, Donna Noble was standing around a hole in the ground, crying. Her mother wept too. They said some kind words over the coffin. An unknown man in a bowtie took the stand. He couldn't keep himself from speaking.

"You may not know me, or remember me, but I'm the doctor. Doctor, John smith. I knew Wilf well. He was like a father to me, and I would be so very proud if he was. Me and Wilf, we did a lot of good. He was the bravest man I ever know. He fought in the war, and never killed a man. He's a great man. The world's a little darker now he's gone. But I promise, cross my hearts, that he will be remembered. Merry Christmas Wilf. I'm sure we'll meet again soon!" The doctor said.

Donna watched that strange man walk away. He smiled, sadly, at her. He was so familiar but she'd never met him before. Donna tried to find him after the funeral, but he had vanished. Just had that blue box that had appeared on the street before he turned up.

All tired out the travelling man had one last stop.

The Doctor knocked on the TARDIS blue door on the knocker encircled by a holly wreath. The door swung open to reveal the glowing Christmas lights and golden tinsel draped along the edges of the ceiling. A feisty ginger woman in a white knitted jumper stood armed with a water gun. She lowered the gun when she saw it was him.

"You're late!" Amy said.

"I'm never late. I have a time machine!" The doctor tugged on his red bowtie proudly.

"You were late the first two times I met you!" Amy said.

"Come in! You're causing a draft!" Rory yelled.

Amy showed the doctor to the main room where the Christmas tree was neatly decorated and Rory stood with a glass if Champaign.

"Hello Rory the Roman!" The doctor said.

"Hello sweetie. You're late!" Rover said, handing the doctor a Champaign flute.

"I'm never late!" The doctor said.

"You were late to our wedding!" Rory said.

"Sorry about that!" The doctor said.

"Keep your coat on, we're going to a party!" Amy said.

"Oh I love parties! Will there be dancing?!" The doctor asked, cracking a practise move.

"You only ever stay for the dancing!" river said

"Dancing the best bit, not a party without dancing!" the doctor said

"Either way sweetie, I have to go. I'm needed at Easter Island. I'll see you there one day!" river said

"One day river. One day!" the doctor

"Wrap up warm!" Rory said absent minded.

"Is that an order daddy dear?" River said

Rory looked up in surprise. River just chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" River said

"It's frickin freezing! Anyone got a scarf?!" Amy said, rubbing the heat into her arms.

"I have a scarf. A really cool scarf! Scarfs are cool!" the doctor said


	3. 3 Demon Hunters

On the third day of Christmas…

Gabriel's spell was still on Cas, Sam and Dean. It hadn't faded and it was almost Christmas day. Bobby sat, scratching his beard thoughtfully as he watched two young hunters and a baby angel scramble over each other to try and get the star on top of the tree after knocking it down. Dean took control, as he always did. Climbing onto Cas's Shoulders, Dean hoisted up Sam so he could reach up the tree and put on the star.

Bobby noticed the time when Sam started yawning widely. Bobby had to wrestle Sam into his baby blue pyjamas with moose antlers on as Sam tried to wriggle away. Bobby grabbed Sam when he was finally ready for bed, and tucked him in. Dean ran into the room and lept up into his bed, already dressed in forest green pyjamas covered in pie. Bobby tucked in dean too. He gave Sam and Dean a kiss on the head, because they were finally having the childhood they should.

Cas came into the room to try and climb into Dean's bed. Dean couldn't resist pushing him so Cas fell to the ground with a thud. Bobby tutted as Cas started sniffling.

"Idjits!" he said.

Bobby scooped up Cas and hugged him. Cas clung to bobby's neck. His long trench coat brushed against the floor even though Cas was held so high up. Bobby carried Cas into his room and tucked him in. bobby ruffled Cas's hair affectionately.

The three boys were fast asleep dreaming of when they were all grown up, again.

Bobby poured himself a glass of whiskey and sunk into his chair. He didn't get to drink his whiskey, as the king of hell took it as a greeting.

"Don't mind if I do!" Crowley said, and sunk into the chair beside Bobby.

"What are you doing here?!" Bobby said.

At any other time bobby would have stood up and thrown Crowley outside, king or not. But it was late, and he had three boys, and he couldn't be bothered. Besides, if Crowley wanted bobby dead, he'd have done it a long long time ago.

"Came to see what you're getting our boys for Christmas. Now they're bite sized again, I'm not sure what to do with them. I thought about appetizers, but why fill up when you can just eat Christmas dinner!" Crowley said

"Why do you celebrate Christmas? It's Jesus's birthday and you're in league with the devil!" Bobby said

"Yes well, some human traditions are better than others I guess! What are you getting Sam for Christmas?" Crowley said

"I don't know," Bobby said

"You don't know? But Christmas is tomorrow!" Crowley said

"I know that! I'm no idjit! I forget what little Sam likes. Grow up Sam doesn't really celebrate holidays what with him being Lucifer's prom date and all!" Bobby said

"Umm I can see where the problem would be there. What about dean?" Crowley said

"I don't know," Bobby said

"Castiel?" Crowley said

"I don't know," Bobby said

"Hum… seems you don't know anything. Tell you what, you sell your soul to me, and I'll sort everything out for you!" Crowley said

"No. now get out!"

"Fine. I value our acquaintance bobby. And as its Christmas, no souls. I promise!" Crowley said

"What do you want then?"

"Since your boys made me human, despite the evilness and demonic returns, I find myself craving love." Crowley said

"I'm not going under any covers with you boy!"

Crowley laughed darkly. He held mistletoe above his head.

"You kiddin' me?"

"I'll sort everything out. You'll have a holly jolly Christmas that the boys never had growing up!" Crowley said.

Bobby glanced back at the sleeping boys hidden tucked away under duvets in their beds. The three of them were expecting something from bobby. Something magical for Christmas. And dammit bobby wanted to make sure they had it. Without another thought, Bobby snogged Crowley so deeply that Crowley had to adjust his balance and his arms flailed around, undignified in manor. Crowley couldn't speak when Bobby let him go, and he ran because he didn't want anyone to know he'd been bested.

Still, a demon deal is held with highest respects. Beneath the batted old tree, that Kevin had spent hours decorating as Charley chased Sam around trying to untangle him and his reindeer antlers that he refused to take off from the fairy lights he'd wrapped himself in, (she managed to distract him by teaching him to make paper snowflake chains that hung around the room) was a sack of presents, and a golden silky puppy. There was also a Santa costume. Bobby sighed and scratched his beaten old trucker hat. He'd already lost a lot of dignity, might as well go the whole way.

It was eight in the morning, but it was still meant to be dark. The sky was a greyish pink as the snow dusted the world. It woke Sam. Sam hit Dean. Dean woke up to console Sam. There were crashes as Bobby came barging in.

"Dean, I think there's someone here!" Sam said.

"It's ok Sammy. If there is, we'll find them!" dean said. He grabbed a bauble of salt that Castiel had made.

Dean kept Sam behind him as they walked out into the main room. Castiel had come to investigate as well. They saw an old man with a beard and a red and white suit, and a trucker hat peeping out from below his red and white hat, stumbling about in the dark. Sam flicked on the light and dove behind Dean with Cas as Dean threw the bauble at Bobby.

"Ow! Frigging kids!" Bobby muttered.

Bobby swung around to look at Sam dean and Cas.

"SANTA!" they cheered.

"Ho ho oh I give up," Bobby muttered, "sit down jerks I have presents for you kids!"

Instantly Cas fell to the floor with his legs crossed. Dean sat beside him. Sam was too excited to sit and hopped on the spot. Bobby tipped his hat to look into the sack.

"Well let's see now. You Sam?" bobby asked.

Sam nodded his head vigorously.

"Then this is for you!" bobby said.

Bobby handed the puppy to an ecstatic Sam who hugged it tightly as it squirmed to lick his face. Cas and Dean gasped in excitement as Bobby turned his attention to them.

"Which one of you- ah, must be the strong young freckled man. Dean?" bobby said.

Bobby couldn't help but smile as Dean's face lit up at that. The Bobby pulled ten pies from the sack all wrapped in a neat blue bow and Dean squealed. Cas looked up at him in delighted excitement.

"Castiel," bobby said in a low voice so the others couldn't hear (they weren't listening anyway) "you get these, so you can protect your family everywhere!"

Cas received three pocket-sized cuddly toys. One of Sam, one of dean and one of bobby. Cas hugged them tightly. Then Sam screamed when he saw the snow. They instantly tried to rush outside.

"Why don't you go and get your dad because I have to go and you can't play by yourselves!" bobby said.

No one would argue with Santa. Whether you're two or two hundred you do not argue with the big red man. Even rebellious Sam and fallen Castiel and independent Dean rushed off to find Bobby instead of arguing Santa.

"Damn. I oughtta keep this piece of crap!" Bobby said.

Bobby ran to the bathroom to ditch the costume. He stuffed it in the bottom of the washing hamper and walked out. He was set upon by three ecstatic children who dragged him into the cold snow.

Dean built a snowman of Cas, and even tied a blue tie around it, and Cas built a snowman of Dean and hung a leather jacket on it. Sam made snow angels. Then he looked up at the Dean Snowman. He pondered for a moment, and then pulled the samulet from around his neck and hung it around the snowman.

For a moment, Sam thought he saw Santa again. In the distance. But it was blurry and gave him a head ache if he tried to focus. It was defiantly a red and white suit but Santa's face was scruffy and blond and messy. For a moment he swore Santa had red horns. But that wasn't Santa. That was Satan. Sam shook his head to refocus. Whatever it was, it had gone. Dean threw a snowball at the back of Sam's head. Sam threw one back.

The three of them, wrapped up in scarfs, coats, woolly ear muffs, and gloves, pelted each other with snowballs. Gabriel leaned against the wall, sucking on a red lolly, and watched their snowball fight. Dean got one smashed into his face by Castiel. Sam threw one at Cas. Dean threw one at Sam. Cas threw one at Dean. It carried on constantly changing to get revenge on each other for throwing snowballs at each other. Then Sam and Dean started to roll a huge snowball. They chased Cas with it.

Castiel was slammed into by the snowball. He was thrown into the snow when he tripped on his trench coat. The ball smashed on him, and Sam and dean fell into the snowball as it came to a sudden stop. Just as the snowball smashed, Gabriel clicked his fingers, and they were all grownups again. He vanished as they sat up, and started to realise they were normal again.

Well…

Winchester normal.

Then Dean got a good look at the snowbound that was made to look like Castiel. It didn't look like anything but a snow mound with a tie and sticks for wings. Cas's didn't look any better. Dean grabbed the samulet.

"Where'd you get that?!" Dean said in surprise.

"I couldn't leave it! It's a reminder of the one decent Christmas. Apart from this one!" Sam said.

Dean couldn't help but smile. He was so touched he didn't say a word about the dog. Today. In their adult state, they suddenly realised it was freezing, and hurried inside to make hot coco.

"What time is it?" Castiel asked.

"Almost 9 in the morning," Bobby said.

"We have HOURS until the party! What do we do in that time?" Sam asked.

"Look for Bobby's Santa costume?" Dean suggested.

"No need boys. I have photos!" Crowley said.

Crowley held up his phone with a picture of Bobby in a Santa suit on it. Bobby was kicking himself for ever making that stupid deal. Then he saw Castiel smile as he held the bobby doll. He chuckled a little. Maybe a little ridicule was ok if his boys were happy, he thought.

But he sure as hell wouldn't say that outloud!


	4. 4 Atlantis Citizens

On the fourth day of Christmas…

Hercules came strolling in, laughing in victory. He'd won a large gamble and now had a giant sack of cash. Then he saw Pythagoras look up at him anxiously.

"What's wrong with you, you look like a hurt bunny!" Hercules said.

"It's Jason. He hasn't moved for hours!" Pythagoras said.

Pythagoras gestures to the table. Jason had his head buried between his folded arms on the table. Hercules glanced up at Pythagoras. They were both concerned. Hercules slid into the seat beside Jason and Pythagoras sat opposite them.

"Jason? Are you ok?" Hercules asked.

"Yes," Jason said.

"Are you certain?" Pythagoras said

"I'm homesick," Jason admitted, "which is dumb because I'm home!"

"Why are you homesick now?" Hercules asked.

"At home, around now, it'd be Christmas I think," Jason said

Hercules and Pythagoras looked at each other in confusion. Hercules mouthed "what's Christmas" to Pythagoras, and Pythagoras shrugged.

"What's Christmas, Jason?" Pythagoras said

"It's a celebration. We have turkey and stuffing and roast potatoes and Christmas lights and music and presents and decorations and a tree and mistletoe and mince pies and crackers. Its fun and you see all your loved ones, but this year, I'm here and I can't see them because they're there!" Jason said

"Why? Why mistletoe and trees? They're here all year!" Hercules said

"No, at Christmas, you hang up the mistletoe and if two people meet underneath it, they have to kiss. Evergreen Trees are brought inside and decorated with tinsel and baubles and there's a star on top and there's lights and candy canes and it's beautiful!" Jason said

"It does sound lovely," Pythagoras said

"Mince pies, turkey, stuffing, roast potatoes and a way to kiss medusa? Count me in!" Hercules said

"Yeah but we don't celebrate Christmas here so… forget it. I'm going to…go for a walk," Jason sighed.

"Can you get me some turkey Jason? If you miss home so much, we can at least get you the food!" Pythagoras said.

Jason nodded as he shut the door. Instantly, Pythagoras grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Hercules asked.

"You and I are going to get Jason everything to celebrate Christmas!" Pythagoras said.

"Why do I have to come?" Hercules asked

"Because it will impress medusa if you went through duchy an effort from your friend," Pythagoras said.

Since Hercules had met medusa he had been very easy to persuade into things. He and Pythagoras searched the market looking for everything that Jason would need for his celebrations. They couldn't find any tinsel, baubles, or stars (if they did, they didn't know it) so they went for the next best thing. When it came to paying, Pythagoras didn't have any money. He looked at Hercules and his sack of money.

"No. no, no, not happening!" Hercules said

"It will cheer up Jason!" Pythagoras said

"I don't care! I'm not spending all my money on him!" Hercules said

"Why's Jason upset?" Medusa said

"Medusa!" Hercules said

"Jason's homesick. It's some sort of holiday there and we want to help him celebrate here but Hercules won't pay to let us do it!" Pythagoras said

"Oh Hercules! Shame on you! Your friend needs help, you should be the one to give it!" Medusa said

"Alright! I just meant that, I can't spend all my money on this because we still need the stuffing and the mince pies and the crackers!" Hercules said

"That's true. We also need a tree, and mistletoe!" Pythagoras said

"A big strong man like Hercules can get a tree. As for the pies and crackers, I can get you some from the kitchen. It'd be a pleasure to help Jason feel better!" Medusa said

With great reluctance, Hercules paid for everything. Then he had to go and chop down a tree as well. He came back to the house, dragging the tree behind him, as Pythagoras was pinning a clove of mistletoe to the ceiling beams. Hercules stood the tree in the corner. It wouldn't stand be its self so Pythagoras used his excessive knowledge of triangles to discover the best way to make it stand up with three planks of wood. Medusa laid out the food she'd taken, along the table before she went to help Pythagoras and Hercules decorate the tree. They stepped back to get a good look at what they had done.

"It's… beautiful!" Medusa said.

"It's missing something!" Pythagoras said.

"What?" Hercules said.

"I don't know. What did Jason say they did to celebrate?" Pythagoras asked.

"Music, food, presents, decorations, mistletoe to kiss under, a tree," Hercules said.

Pythagoras stared at the tree as he thought. He really couldn't think of what was wrong with this picture. And then, he realised.

"LIGHTS! WE FORGOT THE LIGHTS!" he said as if it was the crime of the century.

"Calm dawn Pythagoras. We can string around some candles together. It'll be fine!" Hercules said.

"No, no, no it won't! We don't have candles!" Pythagoras said.

"Yes we do. We have nothing but candles! They're in the cupboard!" Hercules said.

Hercules pulled a crate of candles out of the cupboard and started placing them around the room as Pythagoras started rocking himself back and forth. When they were finished, they ran to hide in wait. A minute or two later, Jason came in. he had a goose under his arm and he barely looked at the room as he entered.

"They didn't have any turkey Pythagoras, so I got goose instead!" Jason said.

Jason turned around and gasped. Everyone came running out, yelling surprise. Jason laughed in surprise as he looked around.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Chris-mas. To help cure your homesickness. Do you like it?" Pythagoras asked.

The room was draped in bright, colourful cloth. There was a short palm tree in the corner and colourful fruits where hung from its branches and the trunk was wrapped in a blue cloth. Balanced precariously around it were planks of wood, and dangling from a plank that towered over it, was a wooden carving of a star. All over the room naked flames danced on candle wicks. The table was filled with food. There was a clove of mistletoe hanging from the timbers above Medusa and Hercules. Jason noticed it.

"Look, we even got your crackers!" Hercules held out a salted cracker to Jason. Jason chuckled. He hadn't been clear enough, but they made an effort, and it was cute.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you. I love that you remembered the mistletoe. You remember that two people caught beneath it have to kiss right?" Jason said.

Hercules and medusa looked up. Hercules looked delighted but confused.

"Who put that there?" Medusa said.

"I did!" Pythagoras said

"Why?" Medusa said.

"Jason wanted mistletoe!" Pythagoras said

"I know. So I put some up!" Medusa said.

"Really? Where?" Pythagoras said

Hercules looked up above where Jason and Pythagoras stood. His smile breaded as he realised what that meant. Jason and Pythagoras looked at each other, gasping for a way out of this.

"Come on now, it's a tradition!" medusa said, enjoying this!

"Then you have to kiss Hercules!" Jason said.

Medusa looked at Hercules in reluctant surprise. Then she changed to determination and looked back at Jason and Pythagoras.

"I'll do it if you two do it!" Medusa said.

Hercules gave them both a begging look. They knew how much he longed for this. They were reluctant and they were kicking themselves for having to stand there. Eventually they nodded in agreement. They all turned to their partners, and Pythagoras counted them in.

"One…two…three!"

Medusa and Hercules kissed. Pythagoras and Jason kissed. Pythagoras pulled away in disgust.

"That's terrible kissing!"

"What's wrong with that?!" Jason said.

"It's too forceful! You have to be gentler!" Pythagoras said

"Ok, sorry! Any other complaints?" Jason said.

"It's too wet! Like a fish!" Pythagoras said

"Sorry! I'll do better next time!" Jason said.

"I should hope so!" Pythagoras said

Then they turned to Hercules and Medusa. Hercules had his arm around Medusa and both were giving them a strange look.

"What?" Jason and Pythagoras chorused.


	5. 5 Avengers

On the fifth day of Christmas…

Christmas at stark tower is the same every year.

It starts with Clint and Natasha bursting in to decorate. Everyone else piles in to help, forcing Tony to get up from wherever he collapsed and help.

Thor swung a giant Christmas tree into place. Natasha and Pepper rushed to get it standing by its self. Bruce lifted Clint up, and Natasha Climbed onto Clint's shoulders. Clint, Natasha and Fury decorated the tree neatly. Steve decorated the lower branches with Coulson.

Thor noticed the tower of People that was used to decorate the higher branches. Thor climbed onto Loki's shoulders and Fury climbed onto Thor's shoulders. Loki was furious with this.

"How dare you kick a son of Odin?" Thor said as Fury kicked him a little.

"Shut up motherfucker you're celebrating my way now!" Fury said.

Fury pulled Steve up. He held Steve's feet as he stretched to put on the star. Tony swooped down in Jarvis and knocked the star from Steve's hand.

"Hey!" Steve said in annoyance.

"No! My tower, my tree, my topper!" Tony said.

Tony put a figure of a tiny iron man that had two large white wings attached, on top of the tree. Nobody at the current moment, could be bothered to fight Tony about this. Plus, Loki had gotten overly annoyed with having the god of thunder, captain America, and an S.H.I. E. L.D agent on his shoulders. So he dropped them.

Loki strutted away to sit and read by the fireplace.

Fury pulled on a Santa hat and said that he had promised to read Christmas stories to the children in that orphanage that Wade and Peter had managed to burn to the ground. The workers were still not pleased with him because the start of the story was:

_"T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a motherfucking mouse!"_

"Thor could you get the turkey for me?" Steve said.

"Yes, yes oh course!" Thor said.

Thor turned to Bruce with confusion, "what is a turkey?"

Tony swept into this conversation. He felt like it could be a great start to a prank that made everything awesome for the rest of the day. Thor came back to Steve with a large, hairy beast with antlers and ten eyes.

"I have the meat you asked for!" Thor declared triumphantly.

Steve prodded it with his spoon uncertainly. Bruce held up a turkey in the doorway. Steve sighed relieved.

"Can you take it err... to the um… roof for me, please?" Steve asked.

"Yes! You are very welcome, your gratitude is clear!" Thor said.

Thor walked off to drop the strange dead creature on the roof and no one said any more about it. Because Pepper brought out the booze, much to Tony's annoyance. Coulson and Tony hung the stockings on the fire place behind here Loki sat. Coulson was called to the kitchen by Steve. He ran as quickly as he could.

Tony decided, in his already half-drunk state, that it would be a good thing to try and hang baubles on Loki's helmets horns. When he tried, Loki punched him in the balls. Loki didn't even look up from his book to do so.

Natasha and Clint stood looking up at the Christmas tree topper. They both agreed that the topper wasn't the best one. Clint attached the star to the end of his arrow.

"I'll get it!" he said.

"Clint, no!" Natasha said.

But it was too late. The arrow threw the tree off balance and it came crashing down on top of the entire room. Bruce dove under the green ferns to drag up Tony. Loki popped up beside them. Thor stormed over to Loki to hug him, thanking the gods that he was ok. Clint was dragged up by Natasha.

"You idiot!" she said.

Clint blushed. He pointed up. Mistletoe hung above them.

"You double idiot!" Natasha said.

She kissed him anyway.

Coulson and Steve walked back in holding a large turkey just as Fury came back in. They all blinked in confusion as they saw everyone swimming in large fern. Fury shrugged, and waded in to where the booze table was. Everyone lounged in the tree as they ate.

It was a very merry Christmas.


	6. 6 Candy Canes For Sherlock

On the sixth day of Christmas…

John was strangling Sherlock with his Christmas jumper as he forced 6 candy canes into his mouth.

It was the only natural reaction to three years, three hundred and ninety two glimpses, three psychiatrists, and two ghost hunters, everyone saying he was going crazy, Anderson becoming leader of the fan club, and having to find out his best friend was still alive through Molly. No one could blame his reaction.

Then John threw him to the ground. As Sherlock lay on the rug in a heap, panting, he took the chance to say,

"By the way, there's a hamster on your lip!"

Mrs Hudson had to pull John away.

"John, why don't you punish Sherlock? You know how he hates Christmas!" Mrs Hudson said.

Mrs Hudson was delighted Sherlock was alive but furious he'd faked his death. She was more than happy to pile John's Christmas card with her own and make Sherlock write them. And then of course, Sherlock just HAD to come shopping with her, all through every perfume shop, being her samples. Then he had to sit on the sofa, and help her wrap every present for everyone she knew.

Then he had to help her bake cookies. She watched him work with the icing bag from the doorway and suddenly became overwhelmed. She ran down the hall. Sherlock herd her crying. When he saw her, back turned to the door, sniffing, he realised what he'd done. Protecting his friends from moriarty, had placed them in danger of themselves.

Very gently, Sherlock wrapped his arms around Mrs Hudson's shoulders. He kept it loose and detached, but affectionate. He let go when John walked in. john sniffed the air in curious confusion.

"Who's wearing perfume?" He asked.

"Sherlock," Mrs Hudson said.

"Well three years is a long time!" John said.

John hauled six large bags in through the door and up to 221b. Sherlock followed his blogger, two steps behind.

"John, what are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

"I am going to deal with these presents because I don't trust you to do it for me. You, decorate the house!" John shoved a bag of decorations into Sherlock's arms. Sherlock watched him walk into his room. He looked down at the decorations in confusion.

"What do I do with these then?!" He said.

"How don't- oh forget it!" john tutted.

Sherlock had one option here. He called Molly. Molly, despite having to put up with Sherlock's crap for three years, came over to help him decorate the flat for him. Sherlock helped. Well he held the ladder, and complained about it. Then he put a hat on his skull that still sat on the mantelpiece.

John came out and looked around carefully. He was sure this wasn't all Sherlock. Just then, Molly came back from the bathroom and it all made sense. He didn't have any more tasks for Sherlock to do, so let him do whatever he wanted. It took a week until Sherlock and John were back to arguing everything and wasting milk. John had liked rarely running out of milk.

By the time Christmas day rolled around, Sherlock was back to trying to ignore everyone by playing his violin. To best this, Mrs Hudson made him play Christmas carols, as John welcomed the guests.

As the room filled with friends, and the tree filled with presents, Sherlock's violin was hidden and he was forced to join in with opening them. He didn't expect anything as everyone believed he was dead. There were two presents under the tree for him. A new scarf from molly, and a red Christmas jumper from John.

Sherlock stared at it. It was dark red with white dancing reindeer and the edges at the sleeves, top and bottom were white too.

"It's hideous!" Sherlock said.

John tutted and pulled the jumper over Sherlock's head. Sherlock didn't instantly throw it off again, so he knew he liked it really. A little later, John went to the fridge to find two new cartons of milk in the door with a post-it-note on them that said:

"Merry Christmas John

-SH"

John smirked, And Sherlock never brought the milk again.


	7. 7 carols sung in the shire

On the seventh day of Christmas…

Gandalf knocked on Bilbo's door. Bilbo blinked at the dwarfs and Gandalf that crowded his doorway. He didn't have time to ask questions before they pulled him from his doorway. Kili and Fili grabbed his coat and Scarf.

Thorin handed Bilbo a book of traditional Christmas songs and they hurried to the first hobbit hole before explaining to Bilbo what was going on.

Thorin and Gandalf started the singing as soon as the door opened. Kili and Fili were quick to join in. then Dwalin, Gloin, Nori Ori Balin Bifur Oin Dori Bofur and finally Bombur was last. Bilbo looked around in confusion as they sang.

The hobbit at the door handed them a block of cheese and they hurried to the next hobbit hole. Again they sang and again they received food. On the third hobbit hole, Bilbo joined in.

They sang and danced their way into getting armfuls of food that they carried to the foot of an enormous tree. They laid the food across the table and grabbed a load of decorations. The taller dwarves stood at the foot of the tree, and the smaller dwarves climbed up them to decorate it.

As the dwarves decorated the tree, Gandalf dressed up in red. The young hobbits and dwarves lined up to sit on his knee and tell him what they wanted for Christmas.

Bilbo watched the commotion of Christmas spirit in joyous wonder. Everyone had come out tonight to see what the dwarves were doing this year.

It was glorious and Bilbo was glad to be a part of it. But even more so when Thorin and the other dwarves presented him with a piled of presents. Replacements for the party food borrowed on their first meeting.

And of course, one huge, suffocating group hug.


	8. 8 Weasleys throwing snowballs

On the eighth day of Christmas…

The Weasley twins plan to wake up everyone in the house worked a treat. Enchanted fireworks flying through the windows and exploding in the centre of the room, was a pretty if dangerously petrifying sight to wake up to. Molly scolded them but they didn't let that ruin their day!

They gathered around the dying Christmas tree, with Harry and Hermione either side of Ron. Molly handed out the presents. They were all wrapped carefully in shiny wrapping paper but everyone knew what was inside.

The traditional jumpers were there, and there were matching scarfs and mittens. There was one for everyone. Even Harry and Hermione. After all, they were family too! There was one that remained unopened.

The twins started to pummel snowballs at the windows, and enchanted snowballs to hit the ones they were missing, so everyone knew it was snowing, and everyone rushed outside to play. Ron and Hermione built a large snowman together, and Ginny and Harry threw snowballs at it and knocked off its head.

Hermione enchanted what was left of the snowman to chase them down and drop snow down their necks. The twins applauded their brother's choice in girls.

Ginny threw a snowball at Hermione. It caught her off guard and knocked her back. Harry joined in but missed so it hit Fred in the back of the head. George laughed and Fred threw one at him. George threw one back to avenge himself.

With a mix of rushed enchantments and bad aim, snowballs flew everywhere and anywhere, smashing into anything and everything that got into their way. In the chaotic mess of ducking and diving to avoid a face full of snow, no one noticed a strange lanky man come to visit.

He was hit in the face with a snowball and knocked to the ground. He lept to his feet in battle stance. Molly dusted him off and invited him inside. Ginny ran in after him.

"Doctor!" she yelled happily.

The doctor grinned back at her as she hugged him.

"Hello!" the doctor said.

"Ginny dear, get the doctors present from the cat please!" molly said.

Ginny grabbed the present from the cat. It was wrapped loosely and neatly. Granny gave it to the doctor and he still struggled to open it. It was a woolly TARDIS blue hat with TARDIS windows along the top and long ear flaps that hung to his hands and had pockets too.

"Ha ha!" the doctor laughed in delight. He pulled it on, "now this is REALLY cool!" he said.

Ginny tapped his shoulder, "mistletoe!" Ginny said.

The doctor held it over his head so Ginny kissed his cheek. The doctor handed it to her and ruffled her hair.

"Run along Ging!" he smiled.

Ginny ran off to find Harry. He was cowering behind a tree, waiting to attack Ron. Ginny grabbed him from behind making him jump.

"Look what I got!" Ginny said.

Harry looked at the mistletoe she held over them and laughed. He pulled her near and kissed her firmly. Ron crept towards Harrys hiding spot, to find him kissing Ginny again. Ron rolled his eyes. Then he saw Fred and George try to swipe the mistletoe. Ron grabbed it first, to annoy them.

"Hey! That's ours!" George said.

"Oh yeah, who are you going to kiss?!" Ron said.

"Hermione!" Fred and George didn't miss a beat to annoy Ron.

"Fat chance!" Ron said, and he ran off to find Hermione, as the twins chased him.

Ginny and harry laughed as they watched them run, then went back to snogging.

"Merry Christmas Ginny!"

"Merry Christmas harry!"


	9. 9 Unnatural Disasters in Night vale

On the ninth day of Christmas…

"Good night, Night Vale and Happy Holidays!" Cecil wrapped up the broadcast calmly.

He pulled his ridiculously bright and cheerful jumper closer to his skin and wrapped a purple scarf around his neck. He stepped through the empty streets as most houses pretended to sleep soundly. It took him longer to get home than usual, as he had to wade through knee deep white ice that the glow cloud- all hail the mighty glow cloud- had elected to drop on the town.

Carlos hadn't noticed the door open and shut. All he knew was there was a strange slimy thing that sucked his flesh and plopped as it let go.

"Hello Cecil," he said without looking up.

"Hello Perfect, Carlos," Cecil said.

"Good show today, can you stop broadcasting our love life to the entire town?" Carlos asked.

"I will try, but these things slip out. It must be the truth ray in the lobby. I'll ask intern Jamie-"

"Intern Jamie was sent to investigate the glowing hole in the centre of town,"

"Oh yes. I must tell the family and loved ones of Intern Jamie!"

Carlos rolled his eyes. Cecil looked up at the silver and blue tree covered in shiny red and green balbals and purple tinsel. He smiled fondly at the tentacles that reached out from every branch and stretched up to hold up the star that had eight more points than necessary. There were purple sparkly present's wrapped up and placed under the tree.

"Can we open them now?"

"No!"

Cecil scowled. "Why not?"

"Because we have to open them tomorrow!" Carlos said. Cecil was goin to argue back but Carlos knew how to stop him, "that's the science behind it and I am the scientist so we do it then!"

Cecil nodded slowly, "fine. It's getting late. The sheriff's secret police will be coming around soon. If we don't pretend to sleep, we'll be sent for re-education!"

The next morning the ice had nearly melted and Cecil had sat under the tree for three hours waiting for Carlos to "wake up" and come to open presents with him. When he finally did, Cecil used his tentacles to open all his presents at once.

Cecil got a purple knitted jumper, a scarf and gloves for each of his tentacles. Carlos got a jumper, a new microscope and a new phone cable after the fiasco with the lamp. Then Cecil gave him the present he'd got for him. Cautiously, Carlos opened it with care. He remembered his birthday all too well. When he saw what it was he gasped.

Carlos deeply regretted showing Cecil Joseph and his tecnicoloured dream coat when he saw this. It was a mad concoction of explosively bright colours mixed chaotically in a haunting mess on a lab coat.

"Oh…Cecil! I...err… I love it!" Carlos said.

"I knew you would!" Cecil rubbed his tactical across Carlos's perfect, perfect hair, "I just knew it!"


	10. 10 Graham Dogs

On the tenth day of Christmas…

Alana struggled to get Winston into a Christmas jumper. The other dogs were trying to escape already but they stopped when Alana told them to. She gently pulled a red nose onto Winston and got him into position. Winston sat at the front of a triangle of dogs in antlers and Christmas jumpers. At the back, on the bottom of the stairs, Alana sat in a Santa hat. As soon as Hannibal took the picture he smiled.

"Will shall love it. I'm sure!" Hannibal said.

"I hope he's allowed out for the holidays!" Alana sighed. She pulled off the hat, and Winston whined at her to take off the nose. Hannibal took it off for her.

"The dogs seem to miss will," Hannibal said.

As if on cue, all of the dogs whined at Will's mention. Winston nudged his head into Alana's hand. She stroked him a little.

"You miss him too," Hannibal said.

"Is it that obvious?" Alana asked.

"Come now Alana. We are both psychiatrists, we both know the answer to that don't we?" Hannibal said.

Alana didn't answer. She made a fuss of the dogs instead. Hannibal nodded.

"Will I be seeing you at the party?" Hannibal asked.

"No. I'm not going. And I suppose you aren't either because Youre still here," Alana said.

"I was going to visit will. I will watch the dogs when you do, if you would like me to," Hannibal offered.

"No, thank you. It's fine," Alana said.

"Hmm. Will you at least come to my Christmas dinner party?" Hannibal said

"Maybe. I'm not going to make any solid plans," Alana said.

"You should try to get out more Alana. Trapping yourself in here, you will need a psychiatrist yourself!" Hannibal said.

As Hannibal left, he couldn't help but smirk. He'd said the word Will over fifty times and every time he did, she seemed to hurt a little. What Hannibal, and Alana for that matter, didn't notice, was will perched in the corner of the upstairs hallway listening to the conversation. It was late, and it was freezing, and he'd escaped from jail that morning. He had nowhere else that was safe to go.

Now Will and Alana were alone in the house and she had no idea he was there. When she went to her room to try and sleep, he hid. She didn't notice him as she passed by. As it got later, Will snuck downstairs. The dogs started whining in joy, and beating their tails when they saw him. Will smiled his first genuine smile in a long time. Will made a fuss of them all but noticed Winston wasn't there. He looked around in concern. He noticed that Alana's bedroom door was ajar, and he glanced at his pack. They still wagged their tails.

Alana's door creaked open and will stepped inside slowly. The floorboards croaked, and he stepped gentler. Winston's head shot up and his tail started a Gail force wind. He slid off the bed to jump up at Will. Will laughed softly and rubbed Winston's head. He saw Alana as she slept. She looked so innocent and peaceful but worried. He touched her face and she stirred so he snatched his hand back. Will backed out slowly and Winston trotted after him.

Downstairs one of the dogs had a camera in his mouth. He held it out to Will. Will took it, and sank between his dogs. They crowded him as he looked through the pictures. Will stared at the last picture. Alana and his dogs. They were definitely in the right hands. Will fell asleep cradled by his dogs. He sank into a deep sleep, too tired to dream.

Alana got a call from Jack. The ringing phone was what had woken her up.

"Will's escaped. He's not at his house. We have reason to believe he may be there," Jack said.

"Oh… I don't know, let me check I'll call you back!" Alana said.

Alana walked out of her room and happed to look over the banister. She saw the dogs clubbed together around Will. Alana smiled a little then frowned. She dialled Jacks number slowly, and stared at Will as she pressed the phone to her ear. she kept staring as she thought about how much she'd missed will, and how much the dogs had, and how much will must have missed them and it was Christmas…

"Alana is he there?"

"Err no… no jack he's not here. He'd want to look for Abigail. Why don't you check the forest or her hunting house or somewhere like that?"

"Maybe. Thank you for your cooperation Dr Bloom," Jack said.

Alana hung up. She sighed a little then left Will to sleep. After all, it was Christmas.


	11. 11 Fandoms Coliding

On the eleventh day of Christmas…

Merlin's door flew open to reveal the ponds bundled in one long striped scarf and The Doctor stood in front of them grinning in a blue woolly TARDIS hat. Gwaine beamed at them.

"Hello!" the doctor said, full of enthusiasm.

"Hello Doctor," Gwaine laughed.

Gwaine gave the doctor a man hug and invited them all inside. He greeted the ponds as they passed by him into the main room. The doctor hugged everyone and hellos cheered out and wine flowed from bottle to glass. The fire crackled and Arthur groaned as he shoved himself to his feet. No sooner had Amy taken off her half of the scarf, did the doorbell go again. Merlin greeted Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby.

"Hey look! It's Ging!" Dean laughed when he saw Amy.

"Oh shut up Winchester!" Amy grinned as she walked over to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Great to see you Amy," Sam said.

"You too Sammy," Amy had to go on her toes to kiss Sam's cheek.

"Sam. Dean." Rory nodded politely.

"Rory," They chorused.

"Where's the alcohol?" Bobby asked as he entered the room with Cas behind him.

"Bobby!" Amy laughed. Amy kissed his scratchy beard.

"Careful, it's been a long time since any woman's been interested! You wanna watch out these days!" Dean said.

"Oi that's my wife!" Rory said in a nervous joke as Bobby told Dean to shut up.

Gwaine handed Bobby a glass of whiskey. Castiel and Merlin were talking like old friends when Dean's conversation caught their attention.

"Hey Sammy, mistletoe! Don't try to seduce me, ok?" Dean grinned.

"Shut up Dean," Sam said.

"No one wants to stand near you stinking like that, let alone stand under mistletoe with you!" Amy said.

"I don't need to stand under mistletoe. There's mistletoe in my pants! Wanna see?" Dean grinned.

"Dean!" Sam hit him.

"I don't understand Dean, why would you want someone to kiss you under your pants?" Castiel asked.

Dean scowled as everyone else sniggered.

"Shut up Cas," Dean said.

Dean left Castiel confused and went to find the food. Gwaine found his own lot of mistletoe and started to go around to everyone and hold it above him.

Amy kissed him, Merlin was reluctant, Arthur scowled, Sam looked awkward and reluctant but quickly pecked Gwaine's cheek, Cas tilted his head in confusion so Gwaine had to kiss him which left Cas even more confused, the doctor kissed him with the same celebration fuelled joy that he kissed Rory with, Rory pecked Gwaine's cheek reluctantly, Bobby rolled his eyes and got it over with, and Dean just yelled, "I don't swing that way you kinky son of a bitch!"

However, Gwaine didn't give up easy. He followed dean around getting in his way. He even stepped between Dean and his pie. Eventually, with great reluctance, Dean was worn down and kissed Gwaine. Instantly he spat and rubbed his mouth clean.

Amy pulled Rory under the mistletoe excitedly so they could kiss with holiday passion. Then the Doctor Lept into View and slid his arms around them and kissed each of their cheeks firmly.

"I'm having fun, are you having fun?! Is that music? That's music! Come along Pond let's dance!" he said.

The doctor dragged a laughing Amy onto the dance floor. Rory was about to go and get some food when a rather drunk Gwaine swept him onto the floor proclaiming that they would out dance the doctor and Amy and win Rory's wife back. Rory struggled to get away. The doctor didn't leave the dance floor. He dragged everyone to dance with him. Everyone. Even bobby and Cas. Dean was forced to dace too.

Merlin was having the time of his life. He danced with Arthur and everyone else who wanted to and he kept the food coming and the alcohol flowing. He happened to notice that Cas was missing at the same time as Rory.

"Have you seen Castiel?" they asked each other at the same time.

Cas had left the party to sit in a quiet room and hold his dolls of Sam, dean and bobby. Rory found him and called to merlin. They came and sat either side of him.

"Hey Castiel, what's up?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. Nothing important," Castiel said.

"You left the party, it's got to be something!" Merlin said.

"I dislike social interaction," Cas said.

"It's not just that Cas. What's wrong?" Rory asked.

Castiel didn't answer. He switched his eyeliner to his dolls.

"Did something happen between you guys?" merlin asked.

Cas didn't answer.

"Is it dean?" Rory asked.

Cas still didn't answer but he shifted a little.

"You know Cas, I think I know what you're feeling," Rory said, Cas glanced up at him momentarily before again adverting his gaze, "I do. When you want to be really close with someone all day and all night every day but everything gets in the way and they treat you like you're nothing."

"when you feel like you can't ever be with them because they like someone else more, or there's rules, or everything's getting in the way so you just have to be their friend even though you have more of a… profound bond," merlin added on.

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond but what does that have to do with how I'm feeling?" Cas asked.

"Do you feel like when you see dean dance with Amy, you want to pull her hair off?" Rory asked.

Castiel looked down at his dolls as to avoid eye contact with Rory.

"That's how I feel when Amy dances with dean so it's ok if you feel that way!"

Cas nodded slowly.

"That's jealousy. That's natural. Dean doesn't like you any less Castiel. It's not like your bond is any less profound because he dances with a girl he can't possibly be with," merlin said.

"So what's wrong with me?" Castiel asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you Castiel. Youre growing up. It's fine!" merlin said.

"You're certain?" Castiel still seemed unconvinced.

"Yes! Come on, let's go back to the party!" Rory said.

As if on cue the door flew open to reveal Rory's fiery red headed wife.

"I found them!" she called.

Dean, Sam, the doctor, Gwaine and Arthur appeared in the doorway.

"Where have you guys been hiding?" dean said.

"We haven't been hiding. We have been sitting right here dean," Cas said.

"Whatever dude, are you coming downstairs or what?" Dean said.

"Hey merlin, is there any more of these cookies?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the almost empty plate in his hand.

"In the kitchen," merlin said.

"Come on guys, bobby will be hogging the alcohol by now!" Gwaine said.

"Not if I get the last bottle!" dean said.

"Not if I get it first!" Gwaine said.

Gwaine and Dean stared at each other for a moment. Dean took off down the hall. Gwaine held up a bottle of whiskey.

"Sucker!" he grinned, before chasing after dean.

"What have you guys been doing anyway?" Amy asked.

"Have you been doing a dance off, without me?!" the doctor sounded a little offended.

"No doctor. Really! Cas was feeling down so we thought we'd cheer him up," Rory said.

"Aww that's my boys. Now come ON before they run out of cake!" Amy said.

Amy dragged Rory out of the room by his arm and tried to run but was being held down. Sam held the door open for Cas. Cas slid his dolls into his trench coat. Sam got a slight glimpse of them, but didn't mention it. Merlin was left in the room.

"Come on merlin," Arthur said.

"Why don't you come in here while everyone else is down there?" merlin said.

"Because they'll probably break something," Arthur said.

"Maybe, but while they're busy we could get busy," merlin said.

"mer-_lin_!" Arthur said.

Arthur locked the door, just in case any of the guests weren't as busy as thought.


	12. 12 Christmas Wishes From Our Fandoms

On the twelfth day of Christmas

There was a hint of excitement, joy and fear in the air. It was Christmas day and it was already off to a rocky start.

The merlin fandom sat under the table sobbing. They were hidden by the tablecloth in the spot where every fandom went to cry. They were very unstable today. It was the day after the anniversary of Arthur and Gwaine's death, and it just hit them that they weren't coming back.

The Sherlock fandom was flying round, bouncing off the walls in excitement as they waited for their new episode. 2 years wait had drove them crazy, and this could be their only cure. If it doesn't make them worse.

The doctor who fandom who usually stood tall as the voice of reason and maturity, as they were used to the constant heartache and, being eldest, (despite the now emotional crippled merlin fandom) had to be there for the other fandoms, now rocked themselves back and forth in front of the TV waiting for eleven to die.

The Hannibal Fandom was the mature one today. They were juggling the responsibility of the Christmas dinner, with trying to get everyone happy enough to open their presents and coaxing the merlin fandom from under the table.

The supernatural fandom was helping them cook. They supplied the salt, and used their knives for everything. The supernatural fandom did all they could to distract themselves from Kevin's "death". This was the main reason that Castiel was allowed to be stuck on the angel that sat on top of the Christmas tree.

The Harry Potter fandom sat under the tree trying to use magic to guess what their presents were while the Star Trek fandom called them illogical. Then the star wars fandom invited the star trek fandom to a war, and they weren't seen again for almost a month.

They had to be very careful with their decorations. Anything too Camelot, and the merlin fandom were reminded that Camelot was gone. Too many baubles, and spinning trees, nerved the doctor who fandom. Anything too puppy made the Hannibal fandom weep for Will. The tree had to be real in case of pagan gods, and absolutely no wreaths, just to be safe. Any and all skulls must be wearing Christmas hats. There were no acceptations to these rules.

Hannibal sat under the table beside Merlin, in a "Kiss the cook" apron.

"Arthur's not coming back is he?" Merlin asked.

"Of course he is. One day he and Gwaine will return to Merlin and when they do, we shall celebrate. I'll make a p-i-e," Hannibal had to spell out the words.

The supernatural fandom slammed straight into Hannibal and merlin as they dove under the table covers.

"WHO SAID PIE?!" Supernatural said.

"No one," Merlin said.

"Someone did!" Supernatural said.

"There's mice pies in the cupboard. You can warm them in the micro-"Hannibal began.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE MICROWAVE!" Sherlock said threateningly.

"Excuse me? What did you do to the microwave?" doctor who said.

As if on cue, something in the microwave exploded. Everyone stared at the Sherlock fandom.

"It was an experiment!" Sherlock said.

Before anyone could pressure them into admitting what they had done, the Sherlock fandom ran off towards the roof. Everyone, even the Merlin fandom, darted after them. They pounced on the Sherlock fandom before Sherlock got to the door to the roof. They had to drag Sherlock inside again.

Hannibal and Merlin watched the others hold Sherlock under the tree to calm them with the twinkling lights.

"It snowed in EGYIPT before season 3! SNOW. IN. EGYIPT!" the Sherlock fandom said.

"To be fair, we came back before Sherlock. All we need is a surprise episode of Merlin with Gwaine and Arthur before Sherlock comes on-"the harry potter fandom started.

"Not helping Harry Potter!" doctor who said.

"Anyone!" the merlin fandom added to finish doctor whose sentence.

Hannibal put his arm around merlin to comfort them. Then Hannibal sniffed. They sniffed again. Then they got closer to merlin as they sniffed and merlin started to get a little unconfutable.

"You smell divine," Hannibal said.

"TIME FOR PRESANTS!" merlin said hurriedly.

Before Merlin could get away, Hannibal managed to lick them. Merlin went faster. Hannibal's dogs were running around after merlin wherever he went as if trying to coax them into their master.

"Hannibal can you please stop?!" merlin asked.

"I can't help it. They like you! I like you!" Hannibal said.

"Save it for after dinner Hannibal!" Doctor who said.

The fandoms sat around the large room with a pile of presents beside each of them. In turn they opened one present, and squealed in joy or cleared their throat in surprise or confusion. It caused a lot of laughter and a lot of joy. Everyone loved whatever presents they got and appreciated them.

The fandoms then clubbed together to sit with Doctor who as Matt's final episode came on. Doctor who sat in their brand new year and squealed and laughed and cried. The other fandoms patted Doctor Who compassionately as they sobbed.

Everyone at this point, even the Sherlock fandom, started to dread New Year's Day. And of course Hannibal was back in February too. 2014 was going to start with a lot of tears. So, so many tears. To forget the current tears, the fandoms did, what the fandoms did best. Laughed, Cried, and ate away the pain. Really, if you get past the whole cannibal thing, the Hannibal fandoms can cook great food!

The fandoms calmed each other down by telling the awful cracker jokes which of course lead to jokes about the fandoms.

"Why was Mary Winchester's nickname Hot Air Balloon? Because she burned on the ceiling!"

The supernatural fandom laughed and then they got sad and told the Sherlock fandom what they could do to themselves.

"I wouldn't mind doing that to Merlin!" Hannibal said.

"I have a dragon I will roast you!" merlin said.

"Then Hannibal will still be at the dinner party just on a plate not with a date!" Supernatural said.

"Don't worry supernatural when I'll salt you before we carve!" Sherlock said.

"I've had your cooking you'll burn me too!" Supernatural said.

"Don't be rude!" Hannibal said.

The fandoms fell quite. Very slowly, the doctor who fandom started to laugh. They whispered to supernatural who glanced up and laughed as they passed it on.

"What?" Merlin asked as the whole table started to giggle.

"Look up," Sherlock said.

Merlin and Hannibal looked up to see the mistletoe that Harry Potter had enchanted to grow above them.

"Oh. God," Merlin said.

That sinister smile grew over Hannibal's face as he looked at merlin and merlin glared at Harry potter, who grinned wildly. It was supernatural who started chanting for them to kiss. Soon it went around the whole table and Hannibal was still smirking.

"I hate you all," Merlin said.

Merlin kissed Hannibal. Hannibal shoved themselves into merlin, knocking them to the floor. Supernatural whooped. Sherlock cheered. Harry Potter laughed. Doctor Who told merlin it was about time he got laid. Hannibal let Merlin go and Merlin punched him.

"You're all dicks!" merlin said.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Hannibal said.


End file.
